I've Just Begun Having My Fun
by newportz-princess
Summary: The senior year at Harbor go on a camping trip...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The O.C. and its wonderfully crafted characters are the creation of Josh Schwartz.**

**Ryan Atwood: **The most popular guy at school and resident bad boy, every girl wants to be with him and every guy wants to be him.

**Marissa Cooper: **One of the popular girls at school, she dates Ryan Atwood even though she knows he cheats on her, she has recently met a guy named Oliver and Ryan's jealous of the amount of time they are spending together.

**Seth Cohen: **He dates Summer Roberts, He is not the most popular guy at school but no one mocks him because he's dating Summer.

**Summer Roberts: **She is in the 'in circle' at Harbor and dates Seth Cohen, Marissa is her best friend and so is Holly.

**Luke Ward: **Captain of the water polo team, he is Ryan's friend and is in the popular crowd.

**Lindsay Gardner: **She is a total and complete geek, who has a crush on Ryan and wishes she was popular.

**Taylor Townsend: **Lindsay's friend, she has a crush on Seth and also wishes she was popular.

**Holly Fischer: **One of the most popular girls at school, she is friends with Summer and Marissa. Holly and Ryan have hooked up a few times without Marissa knowing.

**Oliver Trask: **Random guy that just started at Harbor, he has made an emotional conection with Marissa Cooper and they have a very open and close frienship.

**Summary: Ryan was born in Newport and lives with his parents, him and Seth arent friends. Luke and Marissa never dated. Lindsay and Ryan never happened, Taylor is a dork and Oliver isnt as creepy and obsessive as he was in the actual show. **

**The Harbor school's senior class go on a camping trip into some random mountain, I have no idea what I am doing with this fic, so give me suggestions. If I get a good amount of reviews I will actually start the story. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE OUTLINE I HAVE SET:P**

**Love The O.C. **unless you want to see what 10 years of Cardio Barre can do to your face! Haha Julie Cooper rocks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The O.C. is the most amazing show in the entire universe and is the works of the talented Josh Schwartz and if im not mistaken is not me:(**

**So...i decided to start this. Got some great ideas from _charmed4eva112_, _ocsethummer_, _ocgirl.fr_ and _SketchyCord _and just for sketchy marshmellows will be in there somewhere lol! And to every one else who reviewed like _snoopygal16_ and _jen _a big thank you:D**

**Just so you know: Ryan has a litle sister around 13 instead of Trey.**

"Bridget, have you seen Ryan this morning?" Dawn Atwood asked her daughter.

"He's upstairs in his room packing for that school trip thing" Bridget replied with her mouth filled with cereal.

Dawn gave her a disapproving look "Where are your manners?" Dawn asked.

Bridget swallowed her cereal, "Sorry mom."

"Thats fine, honey. Just think in a few years you'll be a senior" Dawn said getting sentimental.

"Mom, i'm thirteen going on fourteen, not seventeen going on eighteen" Bridget pointed out.

Dawn sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't get why your letting him go" Bridget said.

"Why wouldn't I let him go, it's a school trip" Dawn replied confused.

"Yeah, with his girlfriend, alone in a cabin, away from home and no instructors in sight, what could happen?" Bridget stated.

"I do not want to discuss my sons sex life with my thirteen year old daughter, not that i'd ever discuss Ryan's sex life and not that Ryan has ever had sex..." Dawn rambled.

Bridget laughed. "Mom get real, it's the twenty first century, he's a teenage boy of course he's done it" Bridget said.

Dawn looked at Bridget disgusted. They heard a laugh behind them. "Are you guys seriously talking about my sex life" Ryan said walking over to the pot of coffee.

"Every girl in this town talks about you why wouldn't we?" Bridget said smirking at her older brother.

Dawn choked on her coffee. "Maybe we should change the subject" Dawn said uncomfortably.

Dawn walked over to Ryan's bag and looked inside it. She pulled out a six pack of beer and cigarettes. She cleared her throat and looked at Ryan. "What?" Ryan asked.

"Did you really think you'd get away with taking these?" Dawn asked her son.

"Not anymore" Ryan said.

"If he had something like that at the top god knows what he's got at the bottom" Bridget said.

"I dont even want to look" Dawn said taking the smokes and beer out then zipping the bag up.

"Hey" Ryan said angry.

Marissa came into the kitchen. "Hey everyone, the front door was open" Marissa said walking over to Ryan.

Ryan pulled her close and kissed her passionately, not caring that his mom was watching and so was Bridget.

Marissa pulled away. "Uh hello to you to" Marissa said looking embarassed. Ryan smirked and casually took a sip of his coffee.

"So Marissa, excited about the trip?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah actually, it'll be great to get out of town for a little while" Marissa replied happily.

"So where abouts is the place?" Bridget asked curious.

"Not to sure, in some mountain range" Marissa said.

"Are you going by bus?" Dawn asked.

"No, four people per car, if a student wants to drive they can but a teacher has to come with them or a couple of students go with a teacher" Marissa explained.

"Are you driving?" Dawn asked Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan said. "Drive carefully" Dawn told her son.

Bridget giggled. "Shutup" Ryan said to her.

"Marissa why don't you put your bags in Ryan's car" Dawn said politely.

"Ok" Marissa said taking her bags and putting them in the back of Ryan's extremely expensive lamborghini.

"Bye sweetie" Dawn said hugging Ryan.

"See you guys in few days" Ryan said trying to break his mothers grip.

"Later" Bridget said getting up and kissing Ryan's cheek before going into their lounge and turning on the TV.

Ryan got into his car and drove to Harbor High School.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning my baby girl" Neil said to his daughter Summer Roberts.

"Morning daddy" Summer said placing her louis vuitton suitcase on the couch.

"All packed?" Neil asked pouring Summer an orange juice. "Yep, Seth should be here in a few minutes to pick me up" Summer said taking a sip.

"That's good, do you want anything to eat before you go, Mima is upstairs but I can get her if you like" Neil said about to call their maid.

"No, dad it's fine. I'll eat something on the road" Summer said.

"Ok baby" Neil said kissing her forehead. A car horn beeped outside. "That's me" Summer said. Neil helped her take her huge suitcases out to Seth's Range Rover. "Hello sir...Dr Roberts..." Seth started to ramble but Summer stopped him.

"Seth, I left princess sparkle upstairs can you go and get her for me."

Seth went inside and Neil put the last of her bags in the back. "He's certainly an interesting boy isnt he?" Neil said smiling at Summer.

"He just get's nervous around you that's all" Summer said.

Neil nodded and Seth came back outside with Princess Sparkle in his hands. "Bye dad" Summer said hugging Neil. "Bye sweetie, See ya Seth" Neil said waving at them as they drove away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone had arrived at Harbor. The popular group was hanging out by Ryan's car. The dorks were trying to look cool and did the same thing but it didnt look cool...at all. And everyone else was scattered around the parking lot.

"Alright seniors, gather around" Dr Kim said.

"I have your cabin groups here, their will be two boys an three girls per goup" She continued once everyone was quiet.

"Cabin A, is going to be Ryan Atwood, Lindsay Gardner, Taylor Townsend, Seth Cohen and Holly Fischer. Cabin B, Marissa Cooper, Oliver Traske, Luke Ward, Summer Roberts and Anna Stern. Cabin C..." Dr Kim continued most people whining at who they had to share with.

"I cant believe we arent going to be together" Marissa said to Ryan.

"Yeah" Ryan said not caring at all that he wouldnt be with his girlfriend. "At least I have Oliver and Summer, I have no idea who Anna is" Marissa continued oblivious to the fact Ryan was not even listening and was checking out another girl.

"...So do you?" Marissa asked.

Ryan was totally taken aback, he hadnt been listening and didnt know what to say.

"Uh...yeah?" Ryan said but it came out like a question.

"Oh I love you too Ry" Marissa said hugging him. Ryan cursed himself, he didnt love her now she was going to be even more clingy. He knew that she knew he cheated on her, so why did she do it to herself and stay with him? Ryan was totally confused. Then he noticed Holly across the parking lot talking to one of her numerous friends, she looked up and smiled at Ryan, he did the same. The trip wouldnt be so bad after all especiall since Marissa's cabin is like a kilometer away from his.

"Ok everyone get into your your assigned vehicles and lets get on our way" Dr Kim said.

Ryan walked to his car and waited, he was sharing it with Marissa, His history teacher Mr Harris and a girl in his year he had never met.

"Hi, your Ryan right?" The girl asked coming up from behind.

"Yeah, do I know you" Ryan said lighting a cigarette from a pack he had found in his car.

"I'm in your maths class" The girl said.

"I usually cut maths" Ryan said exhaling his smoke.

"Oh, my name is Jess" She said.

Ryan could tell she had a crush on him. "Mr Atwood smoking is prohibited on this schools grounds, i'd hate to get you into trouble" Mr Harris said. Ryan put it out and got into the car.

"Isnt Marissa Cooper joining us" Mr Harris asked in the front seat of Ryan's car.

"There she is" Ryan pointed to Marissa who was running to his car. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Marissa said getting into the back by Jess. "No problem, Miss Cooper" Mr Harris said.

Ryan started his car and Mr Harris jumped. Ryan laughed. "It is actually legal to drive this" Mr Harris said. Ryan didnt respond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Seth cant you drive any faster" Summer asked annoyed.

"He is driving at a suitable pace" Their teacher escort Mrs Ainsly said to Summer.

"Who gets past by a van full of nuns? oh..wait...who...Cohen does" Summer said.

"Well they have god on their side Summer, ok im not going to beat Jesus" Seth retorted back.

Taylor Townsend sat in the back with Summer grinning at their bickering. "What?" Summer asked Taylor.

Taylor blushed "Sorry Summer but I think Seth is driving perfectly normal" She said.

"Thanks Taylor" Seth said. Summer looked at him angrily. "Or not..Ok" Seth trailed off not wanting Summer to have a rage black out.

**TBC**

**Ok it was a boring chapter but a chapter that needed to be written. How else were they gonna get there? Anna wont be in it, neither will Jess. Story will get a hundred times better when ****they are actually at the camp thingy...i think haha! REVIEW AND PLEASE STICK WITH ME ON THIS ONE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I wish I owned it but Josh Schwartz does...**

**OMFG!!!! can you believe it, I actually forgot that I started this story (hehe) I was going through my documents and saw how many days it has been since I have updated...i am terribly sorry (hehe) forgive me...the marsh mellows are coming Sketchy, just a little while longer lol, enjoy everyone:)**

"This is a joke right" Summer said as she opened the door to the old cabin.

"Oh Sum it isn't even that bad" Marissa offered, but quickly changing her mind when she looked at the roof.

"Stop whining, it is pissing me off" Luke said putting his bag on a bed.

"I second that" Anna said placing her bag on a bed also.

"Hey Marissa, here's a couple of beds for us" Oliver said pointing to two beds in the far corner of the huge cabin.

"Cool" Marissa said following Oliver to the corner.

"Fine then, leave me stranded with...her" Summer said staring Anna down.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, i'm going to bed" Anna said unpacking a pair of flannel pyjamas.

Oliver and Luke smirked at each other. "Yeah right guys, because I am going to change infront of you" Anna said sarcastically.

"Perverts" Summer mumbled.

"So, anyone want to come with me to the kitchen" Marissa asked, looking at Oliver inparticular.

"Yeah i'll come with" Oliver said putting down his bag.

"Alright then" Marissa said leaving Summer, Anna and Luke alone together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - -- -

"Fuck this man" Ryan said as he opened the cabin door.

"It's not exactly the honey moon suit" Seth offered sarcastically.

"That is so funny Seth" Taylor said laughing uncontrollably at the less than funny sort of joke.

"Like shut up, freak show" Holly said sitting on a bed.

"That isn't very nice" Lindsay said frowning.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Holly asked with attitude.

"No.." Lindsay said quietly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Holly said back.

Taylor put her bag on the bed next to Seth's. "There is a place over there you know" Seth said not wanting to sleep by her.

"Again with the hilarity aye Seth? You should seriously consider being a comedian" Taylor said laughing again.

"Oh geez, this is going to suck" Seth mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Taylor asked.

"Oh nothing" Seth said with a fake smile.

Taylor nodded.

"Hey Ry? Come over by me" Holly said seductively while motioning towards a bed by hers.

Ryan shook his head while smirking and did what he was told.

"I bet your really upset that you and Coop couldn't be together" Holly said sarcastically.

Ryan laughed and picked up his bag and unzipped it to show Holly something inside.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked looking over suspiciously.

"Nothing..." Holly said smiling at Ryan who placed the condoms firmly back in his bag.

"Hello fellow campers" A teacher said as she burst inside the cabin...literally.

"Holy shit" Ryan said.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"I said Holy shit" Ryan said every word like he was talking to a five year old.

Holly laughed and kissed his cheek.

The teacher chose to ignore him. "Were going for a walk" The teacher said.

Holly laughed. And after the teacher looked at her annoyed she clicked on.

"Wait, your serious" A baffled Holly asked.

"Deadly Miss Fischer, get into something a little more like...that" The teacher said pointing to Holly's mini skirt then at Lindsays sweats.

"Ew" Holly let out.

"Outside in five minutes" She said before leaving.

"A question. I though you were dating Marissa" Lindsay said quizically to Ryan.

"Yeah, and?" Ryan said.

"Well what is going on with Holly and you?" Lindsay provocked.

"Were friends, and I know it must be hard for you to process something like that, given your lack of them" Holly butted in bitchily.

Lindsay looked down and fought back tears.

"Dork" Holly whispered to Ryan.

"Your such a bitch you know that?" Ryan said laughing.

"Oh and your such a saint" Holly said back.

"Your gonna get it" Ryan said picking her up playfully and throwing her on the bed.

"That was so uncalled for" Holly said attempting to get up but was pinned down by Ryan.

"Uh guys, I really hate to interrupt but we need to get going" Seth said awkwardly.

"Thanks for that Cohen" Ryan said walking past Seth and going outside.

"Shame" Lindsay said mockingly.

"Like you can talk" Seth retorted back.

"Wait for me" Taylor said.

"Far out man" Seth mumbled to himself angrily.

"Seth, don't go!" Taylor said.

"Why me?" Seth asked looking up at the roof.

"Did you just say Why me?" Taylor asked.

"No..I uh I said pie me" Seth said tripping over his words.

"What does that mean?" Taylor asked confused.

"It means...Yeah, you know..what does it mean?" Seth said confusing himself by turning his lie into a question.

"If you don't know what it means, then why would you say it?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know Taylor, just hurry up, please" Seth said changing the subject.

"Oh right sorry" Taylor said continuing to put on her shoes. "Kay lets go" She said a few moments later.

"Gladly" Seth said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - --

"Where is everyone else?" Lindsay asked the instructor as they began their walk.

"Each cabin group does the hike on a different night and also some of the other cabin's have already gone to sleep" Mrs Kewen said.

"What are they like seventy?" Holly asked Ryan.

Ryan smiled. "Alrighty everyone, have a little rest while I go and set up the tents with the other instructors at the next stop" Mrs Kewen said walking away.

"Finally, I thought that fat old bitch would never leave" Ryan said unzipping his back pack.

"She's nice" Holly said sitting down next to him.

"She's like a hundred and fifty years old" Ryan said taking something out of his bag.

"What is that?" Lindsay asked sitting down next to them.

"Not something you should know about" Ryan said rolling himself a joint.

"Is that...?" Seth asked as he and Taylor came over and sat down also, well actaully Taylor followed him.

"And the big deal is?" Ryan asked no one inparticular.

"I don't know, I guess I have just never seen something like...that in my life" Seth said.

"You want some?" Ryan asked.

Before Seth answered Mrs Kewen came back...

**Hehehe I love junkie Ryan...(i dunno why) and again im terriby sos for not updating very fast! Christmukkah in 11 days...OMG yaya:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The O.C. does not belong to me (Sob Sob.)**

**Aaaaaand i'm back, from outer space... haha sorry, my mom is like, listening to the radio and that song is on, LOL! I am trying to not let my other fics story lines merge into this story (I tend to do that without thinking) Enjoy!!**

Ryan casually put his pot back in his bag and gave the teacher a fake smile.

"I am extremely sorry my little campers but you'll have to walk on your own until I can sort out the tent situation" Mrs Kewen said enthusiastically yet appologetically.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smirked at Holly. "What a shame you can't join us Mrs Kewen, I was really looking forward to it" Holly said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know it's a shame but, life goes on Miss Fischer, Life does go on" Mrs Kewen said putting her hand on Holly's shoulder.

Ryan started laughing. "Yeah Hol, there is no need to worry" Ryan said cockily.

"Shut up" Holly said pushing him playfully.

"Alright, Here are your maps and I shall love you and leave you" Mrs Kewen said walking back to where she came from.

"I can barely process the excitement" Seth said starting to walk.

Taylor laughed. Again. "Seth, how do you do it?" Taylor asked. When Seth didn't answer she dropped her question and began humming.

"For fuck's sake Townsend, what is it with the lame ass tune" Ryan asked angrily.

"I'll have you know _Atwood_ that it is two weeks until Christmas, so please do forgive me for getting in to the spirit of things" Taylor said catching up to Seth.

"Can we take a rest Ry?" Holly asked pouting.

"Yep" Ryan said sitting down.

"What are you guys doing?" Lindsay asked joining them and resting a little too close to Ryan.

"It is like almost nine, there is no way in hell we are hiking up a mountain" Holly said.

Ryan pulled out his bag of weed and continued rolling the joint he began before. He noticed Seth watching really closely.

"Dude, if you want one, just ask" Ryan said offering Seth the smoke.

"Uhhh, I don't know if I want to or not and so...I think I will just take a pass thanks" Seth said not accepting it.

Ryan lit it and enhaled, he layed back onto the grass and sighed. "I don't get why we need to come here anyway" Ryan said.

"Neither" Lindsay said laying next to him.

Ryan immediately got up and motioned for the rest of the group to run off. She still layed there unaware they had gone.

"It is so nice out here, am I right or what?" Lindsay asked no one.

"...guys?" Lindsay asked opening her eyes. She jumped up and ran in the wrong direction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - --

"Is that a cabin?" Seth asked looking at an old shack.

"Lets have a look and see" Ryan said.

"Maybe we should go back and find Lindsay" Taylor said concerned.

"She will be fine" Holly said.

"It is almost pitch black out here and we have all the torches" Taylor said shaking from the cold.

"Chill out man, do you understand how much you moan" Ryan said kind of spaced out.

"I do not moan, go and do more drugs and like... yeah" Taylor said trying to stick up for herself and ridicule Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and chuckled at her lame attempt to mock him. "Wow, that cut me really deep" Ryan said sarcastically.

"I'm going back for Lindsay" Taylor said turning and walking in the other direction.

"Suits me" Seth said.

"Dude, I feel sorry for you" Ryan said patting Seth on the back.

"I feel sorry for myself" Seth said.

"Lets go up to that cabin thing" Holly said changing their direction.

"Ok then" Seth said following her.

"What a piece of shit" Ryan said laughing as they came to the door.

"Ew" Holly said trying to open the door, but failing.

"Let me try" Seth said yanking the handle.

Ryan cracked up laughing when Seth fell back wards on to the old pattio after pulling too hard.

"Freak" Ryan said stepping over him and opening the door without a hitch.

"Oh my god, who the hell would live here" Holly asked finding the light.

"You know, the term 'crap' is tossed around a lot but this time it just seems to stick, wouldn't you agree" Seth said wiping a spider web off one of the bed posts.

"Got that right" Ryan said.

"I wonder what Taylor and Lindsay are up to" Holly asked no one inparticular.

"Probably studying or something just as dorky" Ryan said.

"You kno-..." Holly started but then got a fright as the door slammed shut.

"Fuck!" Ryan said startled.

"Sheeeeezz, dude what happened to the light?" Seth asked.

"Oh god, this is like that episode of the Valley when Jake and April go to the Grand Canyon for the Summer and they get trapped in that cave" Holly said remembering the crazy and unrealistic storyline from her and Summer's favourite show.

"Well, how did they get out?" Ryan asked.

Seth began to speak but was alerted by a huge bump outside. "What was that?" Holly asked clutching onto Ryan.

"I have no fucking idea" Ryan said looking at Seth.

**TBC**

**Wooohooo, another chapter done!!!!! I don't know what the bump is gonna be...ideas? That'd be nice hehe. REVIEW, now!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely and alluring Rachel Bilson (I want to be her...), I don't own the adorkable hottie Adam Brody (I want to marry him...), I don't own the talented and gorgeous Mischa Barton (I want to meet her...), I don't own the very hot (S1 and S4 applies) Ben Mckenzie (Got such a SEXY body...Ok I'll stop...) and lastly and the most depressing is that I DO NOT OWN THE O.C. (Oh, and here come the tears...LOL)**

**Yeeellloooo my fellow peeps, so it has been about three days since I have updated, and no one told me what they wanted the bang to be...so I made a lame attempt to use some of my random creativity and if you don't like the bang, it is YOUR FAULT because YOU didnt TELL ME!(dude, I'm kidding) I am soo kind, I seriously do wonder how I get by with all this patience oozing off me...LMAO, I think this is the longest A/N ever so ENJOY!**

"No like, seriously, Ryan do something!" Holly exclaimed.

"Like what? It's pitch black" Ryan snarled back.

"Guys it is probably just Lindsay and Taylor" Seth said matter-of-factly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Holly screamed as a more louder and shaky bang occurred.

"Holy shit" Ryan said as the lights blinked on and off.

"Crap, Oh crap I am too young to die" Seth said melodramatically.

"FUCKING HELL, what is going on?" Ryan said angrily; a tad scared at the same time.

They heard the pattio outside crash and the ground started to shake. Literally.

"Ryan!!?!?!?!" Holly yelled trying to find him so she could hold onto him.

"It's a fucking earthquake, get down!" Ryan yelled grasping protectively onto Holly.

Ryan was so sure he heard Seth start to cry. "I am too young to die, I haven't done anything on my list of things to do before I die..." Seth rambled.

Holly started to cry also. "Ryan" Holly managed to say as she clutched onto him as tightly as she could.

Ryan pulled Holly even closer to him. The roof started to cave in and Holly...and Seth screamed. Ryan fumbled his fingers around in his pocket and found his car keys. He shone the tiny light on one of his key rings around the place and picked Holly up cautiously and placed her under the bed.

"Ew" Ryan could faintly hear her say.

Ryan found Seth and...yes indeed...picked him up. The ground shaked even more and Ryan dropped Seth. Ryan heard a huge bang and then Holly screaming and crying. The bedposts had come down and crushed her.

Ryan sighed and crawled over to Holly. He tried to move the heavy wooden posts off her but the roof finally fell through and hit Ryan and Seth unconscious.

**TBC**

**Ok so a short fill in chapter, kind of a build up till the next. I have never experienced an earthquake before so I was just going from my knowledge from 'The Shake-up' and 'The night moves' which are episode fourteen and fifteen of Season four of The OC (incase you didn't know those are the earthquake episodes...dah) **

**...Oh yeah and SCHOOL'S OUT! In NZ anyways I don't know what goes on in any other country given my broad knowledge of the world (sarcasm) but I am D (happy if you didn't click on) My longhaired Chihuahua called Gucci is snoring (too loud for his small size hehe) and laying on his back with his extremely hairy chest going up and down as he breathes...it is so cute. You don't care about my dogs so REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have brown hair or brown eyes, my name is not Josh Schwartz and I did not create (heavenly voice) The O.C. (end of heavenly voice) but I totally wish I did!**

**Hello my cheerished readers, my female, longhaired chihuahua (her name is Poppy) is pregnant. Which means her and my longhaired male (Gucci) have been getting it on without my knowledge haha. Like, seriously, Gucci is the horniest (for his size) dog ever! Well onto a subject more suited for general audiences...Here is another chapter!!! Enjoy!!!**

"Stand back, we need to get them out of here as safely as possible. MOVE BACK!" Mrs Porno yelled.

"Ew, she is so...so...male, and I mean what normal woman's last name is 'Porno' that is just sick" A blonde girl said to her friend who happened to be a crying Summer Roberts.

"Shut up Lucy" Marissa scolded, while comforting Summer.

"Well So-rry" Lucy said bitchily.

Marissa rolled her eyes and began to cry herself. Her boyfriend was in there; possibly dead and all they can do is yell and _attempt_ to break the door open.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Ryan?" A quiet and groggy voice yelped.

Ryan didn't respond, which scared Holly, a lot. Ryan had always been strong and had always protected her.

Holly tried to remove the huge wooden post that she was stuck under, but all that came from it was a broken nail. Holly quietly sobbed at how useless it all was. She saw out of the corner of her eye blood around Seth's head.

Holly sighed and let her tears stream; suddenly there was a rattle at the door, whose handle has fallen off during the earthquake.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - --

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE EYES ON PORNO" A man yelled outside. More than a few laughs followed.

"I meant Mrs Porno" The man recovered embarassed.

Mumbles along the crowd of teens included, "Freak" "I'll definitely keep my eyes on porno" and a few others just as demeaning.

Mrs Porno rolled her eyes and tried to kick down the door.

Summer and Marissa held hands as they walked up to the doorway.

"Stand back ladies" Mrs Porno requested.

"But, Cohen and Ryan and Holly are all in there" Summer wailed.

"We need to inspect the scene before any friends are allowed in" Mrs Porno said.

"What the hell is this? A murder investigation? Have you even called their parents?" Marissa yelled, losing her temper.

"Ma'am, take yourself and your friend back behind the line" Mrs Porno said pointing to the little line drawn on by blue pen.

"What line?" Summer said looking around feeling too frustrated.

"Ma'am we are all over the situation" Mrs Porno said.

"No your not" Summer snapped as she sat in a heap on the disheveled pattio. Marissa sat with Summer and embraced her.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Help me, please" Holly cried. She saw Ryan twitch a bit and she tried once again to wriggle out of the hold the wood had on her.

"Son of a bitch" Holly cursed when nothing happened. The wood came down an inch further blood began to make an appearance on her blouse as the wood dug into her ribs. Holly winced and the wood continued to fall a little bit further on to her; making it harder for her to breath. She couldn't cry, she had no longer had the strength to.

**TBC**

**Another chapter done! The chapters will get longer again soon. The aftermath of the earthquake should not last too much longer. AND SINCE SKETCHYCORD HAS REQUESTED IT FROM THE START - MARSHMELLOWS ARE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SS FLUFF JUST FOR YOU GABBY! 8P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz and for the record I don't own him either – Honey and Stephen Schwartz do.**

**OMFG! Can you believe that I'm back into this story? Coz I can't! I chose this story to update before my others so you better be happy with it LOL. Enjoy!**

Finally they had taken down the door and were inside the shack. "Miss Fischer are you alright under there?" Mrs Porno asked Holly.

"Do you really think that she is?" Summer snarled to the teachers in the shack.

"Miss Roberts, please vacate the premises." Mrs Porno said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Summer said putting her foot down.

"Summer?" Holly groggily yelped.

"Oh my god sweetie" Sumer rushed over to Holly, Marissa just stood there baffled and looking at Ryan.

"I can't breathe, it's like suffocating me." Holly cried helplessly.

"CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?" Summer shouted.

A man in his late twenties ran over and tried to pick up the wooden post, he struggled for a few minutes but eventually got it far enough up so Holly could move out of the way.

"Holy guac!" Summer commented as she saw Holly's white blouse that was now red.

Paramedics took Holly to an ambulance and Summer looked over and saw Seth's head covered in blood. Gosh, she was more onto it than the teachers.

"No, Cohen. No!" Summer screamed through raging sobs. Summer held her hand underneath Seth's head and kissed his forehead.

"What's the dealio over here ma'am?" Mrs Porno asked as she came over to where Summer and Seth were.

"You need to help him, he's unconscious and bleeding. I can't hear him breathing. Why aren't you breathing?" Summer asked Seth. Summer's tears rolled off her cheek and onto Seth's lips. Summer traced her finger along Seth's bottom lip and kissed her fallen tears off him.

"WHY ARENT YOU BREATHING?????" An extremely upset Summer yelled. She rested her face on Seth's chest and ran her fingers through his ruffled hair.

"I love you Cohen" Summer said in a whisper. She shook her head in disbelief and watched as the paramedics took him away from her side.

"Ryan, wake up, you have to wake up" Marissa wailed by Ryan's side.

"Stand back Miss Cooper" Mrs Porno requested. Marissa tugged slightly at Ryan's collar, she hated it when he had it up. She kissed her hand then placed it on Ryan's bleeding lip.

Summer ran out of the shack and passed all the other kids. She just kept running because she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Summer! Summer wait" Marissa yelled as she chased Summer along the hill tops. Summer came to a halt and turned to face Marissa.

"What for?" Summer asked simply.

"Summer is that you?" Lindsay asked.

"Who is that?" Summer asked looking around.

"It's Lindsay, Taylor and I are stuck" Lindsay said.

"Bad luck" Summer snapped. Marissa walked past Summer and found Lindsay and Taylor. They were stuck under a rock from the earthquake.

"Oh are you guys alright?" Marissa asked trying to push the rock off of them.

"I don't think I will ever be able to walk again, but other than that peachy" Taylor commented. Marissa finally managed to push the rock of them; it went tumbling down the hill they were on.

"Where are Ryan and Seth?" Lindsay asked.

Summer narrowed her eyes at Lindsay and Taylor. "Why do you care? They hate you, everyone does" Summer said.

"Sum, what's up with you?" Marissa asked quietly.

"I'm going back to see Seth" Summer exclaimed, she briskly jogged off.

"I'll go and get you some help" Marissa said running to catch up with Summer.

---

Ryan regained consciousness in the ambulance pretty fast and escaped when the paramedics were busy.

He walked around for a while, trying to find a good spot to smoke up. As Marissa was trying to find Summer she saw Ryan.

"OH MY GOSH BABY" Marissa said running over and hugging him as hard as she could.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryan asked, he was actually happy to see her for once.

"That's what I should be asking you" Marissa stated.

"Summer was running around like a mad woman, why?" Ryan asked with a smirk on his bruised lips.

"Ugh, who knows? Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're wounded?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"I don't think you have" Ryan said smiling.

"Well I'm telling you now" Marissa said leaning in for a kiss.

"Excuse me kids, feel free to meet me for an after school sexual intercourse education class when we get back to school tomorrow" Mrs Porno said from behind.

"Sex ed with you? I don't think so" Ryan chuckled.

"I'm glad you think its funny Mr Atwood" Mrs Porno retorted.

"Oh it's a fucking knee slapper, have you ever looked into becoming a comedian Porno?" Ryan asked.

"Don't utter those distasteful words to me young man." Mrs Porno said.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do? Blow your whistle at me?" Ryan asked.

Mrs Porno threw her hands up into the air and stomped off angrily. "Your so mean to the teachers Ry. What is that in your hand?" Marissa asked.

"Just something to take the edge off" Ryan replied holding up his joint.

"Pot? Are you crazy? What if one of the teachers sees you with it, you'll be kicked off the team" Marissa said concerned.

Ryan rolled her eyes and began to light it. Marissa snatched it out of his fingers and threw it away.

"Hey I had lit that." Ryan complained.

"Grow up Ryan. Lets head back" Marissa said.

"Fine" Ryan said frustrated. While Ryan and Marissa walked back to everyone else, the joint that Marissa had thrown away began to light. The flame grew bigger, and bigger and started to spread.

**TBC**

**Okay SketchyCord I know I promised you marsh mellows and SS fluff but I only remembered that at the last minute so DEFINITELY the NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW and I hope you enjoyed. Oh and I didn't bother to edit it because I'm feeling ultra lazy. **


End file.
